


Delegation

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better to hand the reins to someone who can work them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delegation

Steve lay back against the pillows stacked behind him. The fingertips of his right hand pressing gingerly against the dressings on his injured shoulder, his left arm laying almost uselessly against his waist constant pain rendering it immobile, his sling had been discarded when he was tucked into bed.

His nurse, the newly dubbed Daniel Nightingale had made sure he was situated comfortably in the bed and bustled off downstairs. Determined to stop the cloying assistance in the bud, Steve flicked the sheet back and swung his legs off the bed, his head spinning as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Danny’s voice boomed from the doorway, surprising Steve so badly he slid off the edge of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. Unable to stop the sharp yelp as his shoulder was jarred, he let his head fall back against the bed sucking in deep gulps of air trying in vain to breathe through the pain.

“I was trying to save you a trip up the stairs.” Steve groaned. “I’m fine on the couch.”

“What were you told, Steven?” Danny put the tray he was carrying on the dresser before squatting down in front of Steve. One hand reached out to gently stroke beads of perspiration off of Steve’s forehead.

“To go home and rest.” Steve bit out.

“I’m sorry?” Danny slipped an arm around Steve’s waist and half lifted him from the floor, shouldering his weight as the taller man slumped against him. Danny smiled knowingly, Steve should still be in hospital, no matter how much he complained and they both knew it.

“That’s what she said, Daniel. I could go home and rest.”

“What she actually said, you oversized goof, was that you could go home if you promised that you would stay in bed for a full week. Not the couch, not the hammock in the yard, not your chair of near solitude down on the beach. You were told you were to rest in the bed, nowhere else.” Danny helped him to sit on the bed and turned him until his back was against the pillows then lifted his feet back onto the bed. “Now I may be wrong, but since they delegated me as your primary caregiver in this house, I think that means I’m the boss.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve answered glibly as his eyes drifted closed, his face a mottled gray and pinched in a wince of pain.

“Are you sassing me, Steven?” Danny sat on the edge of the bed, one hand lifted to brush an errant lock of hair back into place, his other hand sliding into Steve’s good hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Not sassing.” Steve leaned into Danny’s affectionate touch.

“You need pills?” Danny asked gently, lifting Steve’s hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles softly.

“I can wait.” Steve shuffled across the mattress, his lips pressed together in a tight line as he struggled not to whimper. “Stay with me.”

“Forever and a day, babe.” Danny answered without pause. “But not right now. I have things I need to do for you.”

“whatever it is it can wait.” Steve persisted, “Stay here with me.”

“Maybe for a little while.” Danny agreed, “but first,” He stood and lifted a medicine cup and a glass of water off of the tray on the dresser. “You could use these I think.”

Steve swallowed the pills and drank more than half the glass of water, before handing it back to Danny. Danny put it back on the tray and slipped his shoes from his feet.

“How do you want to do this?” Danny asked quietly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Come here.” Steve murmured, his good arm extended to Danny.

Danny climbed onto the bed beside Steve, shifting until their hips were touching, his torso pressed against Steve’s side, Steve’s arm looped around his shoulders.

“You need to relax, D.”

“Later.” Danny let his head relax against Steve’s good shoulder, trying not to jar him. “There are things that need to be done.”

“And it’s nothing that won’t wait. This was nobody’s fault, Danny. A freak accident. “ Steve paused, “You were at the hospital all night, you haven’t left my side since it happened. I need you to rest.”

“You didn’t see you.” Danny muttered sleepily.

“That makes so much sense, Daniel.” Steve let himself sink bonelessly into the pillows, cradling Danny against his side.

“You were so still, I thought you were gone.” Danny murmured, his lips pressing a gentle kiss against Steve’s chest.

“Not leaving you now that I’ve got you.” Steve responded, turning his head to press his lips against Danny’s hair.

“You haven’t had me yet.” Danny mumbled.

“No rush, we’ve got forever.” Steve let his eyes drift closed


End file.
